


I Love My Boss

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone thinks Jack is super serious, Gabriel does not share, Jesse has it bad for the big boss, M/M, One-sided Mc76, back massage that should be innocent but is not, early years of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, Hero to Millions, is passed out on the couch. Jesse sees this as an opportunity to give his boss a much needed hand. And satisfy his desire to not only be close to the big man, but also to touch him. Gabriel's just there to make his life hell.





	I Love My Boss

It was rare to see Jack out of uniform most days. Most people suspected he slept in it just in case he needed to get in front of the press at a moment’s notice. The press would tear him apart if he didn’t look like the Strike Commander; Jesse had seen it happen when his suit had been damaged and he had held a conference in the typical Overwatch uniform. They had called him unprofessional even though he’d just saved a bunch of people from a landslide and almost broke his left shoulder and most of the vertebrae in his neck to keep them safe.

So when Jesse found him fast asleep on the couch in the common room without his uniform on and just a tight white t-shirt and ass-hugging slacks, he was a little surprised. Sure, he knew the big man slept, but he wasn’t sure why he was on the couch in the common room. Hell, he’d never seen Gabriel fall asleep on the couch and Gabriel was insanely laid back and had fallen asleep while briefing his own soldiers. As far as he knew, Jack was too proud to sleep on the common room couch. He doubted it because Jack was easily one of the best people he knew, but it was still a possibility.

He crept forward, not wanting to disturb his big boss. He could just hear his soft breathing over the ceiling fan keeping the room pleasantly cool in the hot Gibraltar summer. A small line of drool was rolling down the side of Jack’s face as he shifted, stomach down, against the couch. His soft, golden hair was disheveled and sexy, giving him a youthful look that Jesse wasn’t used to seeing on the hard-mouthed Strike Commander.

He bit his lip, struggling not to unzip his pants and work a fast one out on the fact that he was seeing his big boss in the most natural light imaginable. Jack Morrison was hot. Super hot. So hot people ruined their underwear just being in his presence. Jesse was infatuated with the man, could listen to him talk for hours without getting bored, and wanted nothing more than for that hard mouth to soften into a smile just for him and tell him what a good job he did on the mission he’d just completed.

He would give up everything just for a night with the Strike Commander. He wanted those big hands on him, gently rubbing over his body while Jack whispered sweet nothings in his ear. He wanted to be pinned down to the bed and feel all of Jack’s muscles pressing in against him. He wanted to be stretched to bursting while Jack swallowed every single one of Jesse’s moans. He had it bad for the Strike Commander.

He carefully removed his boots before climbing up onto Jack’s hips, resting his hands against the huge shoulder muscles. Jack let out a soft groan beneath him, shifting under Jesse’s hands. He could feel the massive knots under Jack’s skin and a momentary pang of pity ran through him. Poor man was so tense; the UN had to get off of his back once in a while. He was doing a great job leading Overwatch.

He slowly started kneading his hands into the big muscles, putting just enough pressure to work the knots out but not enough to wake his boss up. Jack hissed under him, but arched into his hands. Jesse bit his lip hard to keep from panting. Holy shit; Jack sounded like a fucking god!

He rolled his hands down to the small of Jack’s back, shifting backwards so that his hard-on wasn’t in the way. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to feel him rutting against his ass accidentally. He massaged Jack’s lower back, whimpering around his lip as Jack arched into him again. He was so responsive!

“Good,” Jack sighed against the arm of the couch. “Higher.”

Jesse nodded as he ran his hands back up to Jack’s shoulders. He dug the heels of his palms into the massive muscles and Jack groaned. Jesse had to fight to keep himself from rutting against the plump ass; this was heaven. He’d died and gone to heaven and the angels decided to give him Jack as a reward for being good.

“Mmm,” Jack sighed as Jesse continued kneading and rubbing his shoulders. “Aah.”

“Ho, fuck,” Jesse whispered as Jack’s body arched under him, forcing him forward to dig his fingers into the meat of Jack’s neck.

Jack let out a soft groan of approval before he shifted under Jesse again. “That feels so nice,” he sighed as he pushed himself up a little bit. “Where’d you learn that, Ga-...Jesse?”

Jesse froze as Jack turned his head to blink at him. Pure blue eyes narrowed in confusion and Jesse nervously waved his fingers at Jack. He was in so much shit.

“Hmm,” Jack groaned as he rolled over under Jesse and rubbed at his jaw. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, yer in the common room?” Jesse offered weakly.

“And I look like the couch?” Jack lifted an eyebrow.

“Sort of?” Jesse shrugged as he pointed down. “You sort of take up the whole damn thing.”

Jack glanced down at himself and Jesse heard his toes wiggling behind him. “Hmm, I guess I do,” he said before he let out a soft chuckle. “And is that how Gabriel gets to sleep through the night? You give him a mean massage and get his ass to relax?”

“Gabriel’s already laid back,” Jesse frowned.

Jack let out a low chuckle and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch. “He has you fooled, kiddo,” he teased. “Mmm, but thank you. I needed that.”

“Needed what?” Gabriel demanded as he leaned on the back of the couch. “That’s a compromising position, Morrison.”

“Hmm?” Jack blinked up at him and cocked his head. “What? You jealous you can’t fit on my lap?”

Jesse’s mouth fell open as Jack gave the outside of his thigh a hard pat. Gabriel’s eyes darkened for a moment before he leaned forward with a growl. Jack reached up and grabbed the Blackwatch Commander by the front of his shirt and hauled him over the couch. Jesse scrambled out of the way just in time to avoid getting one of Gabriel’s boots to the head as the equally huge man flailed in surprise.

He landed with a thump, half on Jack’s chest and half on the floor. Gabriel let out a string of curses before he hauled himself onto his knees and braced his hands on Jack’s hip.

“That was dirty, Jack,” he said.

Jesse’s jaw fell even further as Jack gave Gabriel a wicked grin and waggled his eyebrows. Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch, Hero to millions, was acting like a teenager! How?! Does not compute!

“If you’re feeling down, Jesse could give you a massage,” Jack said. “Those hands are amazing.”

Gabriel’s head snapped around and Jesse squeaked. “You know how to give a massage?” he asked.

“Sorta?” Jesse shrugged nervously. “Just went with what I thought he needed.”

“I don’t think my back’s felt that good since before SEP,” Jack sighed happily. “It feels like heaven.”

Gabriel shot Jesse a look and he saw a wicked grin slide across his boss’s face. He knew. Oh, sweet baby Jesus, the bastard _knew_. Jesse felt sweat rolling down his neck as he tried desperately to think of some way to tell Gabriel not to let Jack know without being obvious about it. He would never be able to handle the embarrassment if Jack knew!

“Well, if that’s the case, maybe he should give you a massage once a week,” Gabriel mused.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Jack cackled. “I would love that.”

“Then it’s settled,” Gabriel laughed before Jesse could protest. “Jesse’s giving you a massage at least once a week. And you know, the best massages have the recipient naked. All the better to feel where the knots are in his muscles.”

Jesse felt more sweat roll down his neck as he nodded. “S-sounds good, boss.”

Gabriel snorted before waving Jesse away from the couch. Jesse bolted for the door, ignoring the loud grunt of “Gabe” behind him as Gabriel dropped bodily on top of Jack. How had he managed to get roped into something like that?! He was going to die the first time he got to touch Jack’s bare shoulders. And a chance to massage that firm ass? Oh, fuck, he’d be a mess before he’d even start!

Damn you, Gabriel Reyes!

* * *

 

“You’re so mean to the kid,” Jack chided as he ran his thumb over Gabriel’s beard.

“Hey, he was the one with the obvious hard-on,” Gabriel snorted. “He shouldn’t be so obvious about his crush.”

“It’s cute,” Jack smiled.

“You wouldn’t think that if it was me he was crushing on,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

Jack grinned and leaned forward, brushing his mouth up the side of Gabriel’s cheek. He nipped at his husband’s earlobe, purring softly in his ear as the man shuddered against him.

“Mmm, I’d make it known that you already belonged to me,” he whispered. “I’d have my brand burned into your ass.”

“Oh gods, no,” Gabriel whined. “I am not getting the Morrison curly M stamped on my ass!”

“It would look good on this glorious ass,” Jack grinned as he grabbed Gabriel’s bottom and kneaded his fingers into the taunt meat. “You know I’d make you a nice Reyes one to burn into my pec.”

He purred and cupped his pec, squeezing just hard enough to make himself moan. Gabriel’s pupils bloomed with desire as his hand started digging possessively into the other pec.

“I would need to mark both,” he growled. “Just in case someone thought some other Reyes owned your golden ass.”

“You think I would allow anyone to think otherwise?” Jack chuckled as he arched into the strong fingers kneading his chest. “Gabe.”

“Not in public, you two!” Ana shouted.

There was a sharp crack before Gabriel yelped and scrambled over the couch to escape the wet towel Ana had hit him with. Jack cackled and rolled off the couch, sprinting around Gabriel to drag him along in his wake.

“Hold my calls!” he shouted as Gabriel finally managed to keep up with him. “I’ll be busy all afternoon.”

“I’m not your secretary,” Ana wrinkled her nose. “And gross, Jack. I don’t need the details.”

Jack shot her a wink before heading straight for his room. Gabriel was right on his heels and tackled him to the bed as soon as the door was closed. It paid to be the boss of an international task force; he got an absolutely massive bed for his husband to fuck him into.

“Maybe I should invite the kid when he’s older,” Gabriel purred as he swiped his thumbs over Jack’s nipples. “Bet you’d love to have an audience watch me pound this fat ass flat.”

Jack bit his lip and moaned. Now there was an idea. Letting everyone know just who had exclusive rights to his body when he was feeling horny. It might help chase some of the annoying fangirls off too.

“He wouldn’t be allowed to touch,” Jack purred as he reached into Gabriel’s pants and started pumping his husband’s hard cock. “You’re all mine and I’m all yours. He just has to watch and learn.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Gabriel purred. “But first, you need your hourly dose of Vitamin G.”

Jack let out a snort of laughter. “Oh my god, Gabriel!” he laughed. “I love it!”

“I figured you would, you dork,” Gabriel laughed and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse is good with his hands, what can I say? *insert whatever hand joke you want here* Gabriel, why must you torment the sweetheart so? You're going to make things so awkward for everyone~


End file.
